


Tam, gdzie przynależał

by LoboBathory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Threesome - M/M/M, Wincest - Freeform, trójkącik
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel widzi Sama i Deana w kompromitującej sytuacji. Jego reakcja jest skomplikowana. Wraca, by oddać Deanowi wisiorek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tam, gdzie przynależał

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/86314) by [tiptoe39](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptoe39/pseuds/tiptoe39). 



> Znowu, jedno z moich pierwszych tłumaczeń. Mam nadzieję, że nadaje się do czytania.
> 
> Betowała cudowna Miss Anne Thropy (carrionofmywaywardson.tumblr)

Pewnej nocy, niezbyt długo po tym, jak ich przyjaciółki zginęły, a Śmierć została przywołana, Castielowi zaczęła doskwierać samotność. Od tej pory dyskretnie śledził Winchesterów, w milczeniu czuwając na ich postępami. Teraz stał w cieniu i obserwował, jak palą kości, zmuszając ducha, by spoczął w pokoju. Przez cały ten czas jego dłoń zaciskała się na pożyczonym wisiorku, na amulecie, który pozostawał zimny i martwy na jego piersi. I stawał się cięższy z każdym dniem. Bez Boga, którego poszukiwał, czuł się bezdomny, ale mimo to nie był w stanie skupić się na swojej misji. Niepokój, który zagnieździł się w jego sercu nie mijał. Castiel musiał trwać na straży, aby mieć pewność, że Winchesterom nic nie grozi.

Gdy zrobiło się późno i wiatr hulający wzdłuż drogi stał się dostatecznie zimny, by przyprawić go o gęsią skórę, Castiel zrozumiał, że wszystkie jego zmartwienia i przeczucia nie są powodowane niczym więcej niż samotnością.

I właśnie to późnonocne objawienie rzuciło go na motelowy parking, gdzie stał ich samochód, ciężki, czarny kształt na żwirze. Castiel przesunął dłonią po Impali. Zaczął znajdować w niej upodobanie. Chroniła ludzi, na których mu zależało. Sam widok niskiego dachu i lśniących zderzaków sprawiał, że czuł się bezpieczniejszy w świecie, w który został wrzucony.

Podążył na drugie piętro, kierując się tęsknotą za braćmi. Zamarł w momencie, gdy chciał otworzyć drzwi, jego dłoń zawisła w powietrzu. Ponaglany przez wiatr i jeszcze bardziej przez niepokój, który go tu przywiódł, Castiel przesunął się nieco w bok i spojrzał w okno. Było na wpół przysłonięte brązową zasłoną, ale gdy schylił się odpowiednio, mógł zajrzeć przez wąską szparę do wnętrza pokoju.

Nagie plecy. Dłonie. Nogi uniesione i zaciśnięte wokół pasa. Dwie głowy. Jedna odrzucona do tyłu, druga spoczywająca na łóżku. Tak wiele skóry. Tak wiele potu i ruchu. I Castiel znał oba te ciała. Znał je tak dobrze, że mógł śledzić ruch drgających mięśni, w pełni rozpoznając w nich rozkosz i ulgę targające ciałem. Wyostrzył swój słuch na tyle, by wyłapać dźwięki poprzez warstwy szkła i gipsu.

– O Boże.

Płytkie oddechy.

– Dean.

– O Boże, Sammy… proszę, jeszcze, proszę.

– Jestem tutaj. Jestem.

Zdławiony jęk.

– Zawsze jesteś tak dobry…

– Tylko dla ciebie. Och, o mój Boże.

– Tak.

Castiel odwrócił się. Jego serce i dusza kołatały na skraju wszechogarniającej paniki. Zacisnął dłoń na ustach, bojąc się, że może wydobyć z siebie dźwięk, który zdradziłby jego obecność, albo, co gorsze, dźwięczałby w jego własnych uszach dostatecznie długo, by uświadomić mu, że to wszystko prawda. Że naprawdę to widział i słyszał. Deana i Sama. W ten sposób. Razem.

Chciał paść na ziemię. Czuł się chory, na ciele i na duszy. Jak mogło do tego dojść, jak mógł nie zauważyć, że to się dzieje? Musiał to wypierać siłą woli. Nie chciał tego widzieć. Musiał dostrzegać pewne symptomy, ale nie miał odwagi ułożyć ich w całość. Ta wiedza była trująca. I teraz, gdy wkroczyła w jego krew, nie mógł robić nic poza zataczaniem się przez całą długość korytarza, śmiertelnie chory, zagubiony i tak bardzo samotny. Zawsze, beznadziejnie, nieskończenie samotny.  
Następnego dnia wznowił poszukiwania Boga. Cokolwiek, ktokolwiek, każde miejsce, które mogłoby zabrać go z dala od tych głosów, obrazów i tego, co przez nie czuł. Obrzydzenia. Mdłości.

Samotności. Zazdrości.

Wisiorek stawał się coraz cięższy i cięższy wokół jego szyi, jak albatros w starym wierszu, i w końcu nie był w stanie dłużej oddychać, mając go na sobie. Właśnie tej nocy do nich wrócił.

***

Najpierw zadzwonił, oczywiście. Nie sądził, że byłby w stanie znów znieść ten widok. Samo spojrzenie im w twarze było dostatecznie trudne. Kiedy więc Dean otworzył drzwi, Castiel wpatrywał się we własne stopy, wyciągając dłoń z amuletem w stronę łowcy.

– Masz.

– Co? – nawet jego głos, naturalny, przejmująco niski i gardłowy, sprawiał mu ból. – Cas, to… potrzebujesz tego, prawda? Chyba, że znalazłeś…

– Nie. Po prostu weź to z powrotem. Nie chcę tego.

Cisza. Castiel odważył się spojrzeć w górę. Cholera. To wciąż była ta sama zrelaksowana, rozluźniona, przyzwoita twarz Deana, którą pamiętał. Jak mogło to współgrać z grzechem, z amoralną dekadencją, której Castiel był świadkiem?

– Cas, mógłbyś nie stać na zimnie, wejść do środka i wyjaśnić mi to w zrozumiałym języku? Czy też muszę stać tu póki jajka mi nie odmarzną?

Castiel miał ochotę zwrócić mu uwagę na słownictwo, ale się powstrzymał.

– Dobrze – zgodził się lakonicznie. Jasna cholera z tym wszystkim. Dean wciąż wyglądał na najbardziej godnego zaufania człowieka na Ziemi.

Wszedł do środka. Był tam Sam, pracując na laptopie, jak zwykle. Jakby wszystko wciąż było normalne. Jakby wcale nie odkrył, jak popieprzeni są, kiedy wydaje im się, że nikt ich nie widzi.

– A teraz – Dean mocno pchnął drzwi, zamykając je na przekór wyjącemu wiatrowi. – Zechcesz nam wyjaśnić, dlaczego tak nagle się poddałeś?

Castiel zawiesił na nim swoje ciężkie spojrzenie.

– Nie – powiedział. – Nie zechcę.

– Mówi się trudno – Dean skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i wpatrywał się w niego. – Żadnych więcej sekretów, Cas. Jesteś teraz po naszej stronie, pamiętasz?

– Nie chcę słyszeć nic o waszych sekretach – ostrość własnego głosu prawie zaparła mu dech.  
Sam spojrzał na niego znad laptopa. Ponury cień wykwitł mu na policzkach.

– Co się znowu dzieje?

– Zwraca mi wisiorek – powiedział Dean. – Poddał się.

– Nie poddałem się.

– Więc co jest grane, do cholery? – Dean podniósł głos. – Znikasz na całe dnie. Potem nagle pojawiasz się, wyglądając jak panna młoda porzucona przed ołtarzem i niczego nie wyjaśniasz. Lucyfer cię dopadł? O to chodzi?

– Nie!

– Więc o co?

Castiel zacisnął usta w cienką linię, zawęził brwi.

– Okłamujecie mnie – powiedział krótko.

– W jakiej sprawie? Cas, o czym ty do cholery mówisz…

– Dean – Sam ruszył w ich stronę.

Jedno spojrzenie i Castiel wiedział, że młodszy Winchester już to rozpracował. Zwiesił głowę, niezdolny by mówić, by spojrzeć im w oczy, świadomość grzechu wypełniła powietrze pomiędzy nimi niewypowiedzianym krzykiem.

Sam położył dłoń na ramieniu Deana, a Castiel obserwował gest, który jeszcze nie tak dawno temu postrzegałby jako całkowicie pozbawiony znaczenia. Teraz widział gorąco, troskę i komunikat przekazane przez dotyk, rozumiał podtekst, który sprawił, że w oczach Deana pojawiło się zrozumienie i przerażenie. Mógł dostrzec wszystko, co zawierał w sobie ten najbardziej niewinny dotyk, wszystko, czym być mógł, czym bywał wcześniej. Zagryzł wargi i przeszył go ból, który byłby niedostępny jego anielskiej formie.

– On nie… Czy ty… Widziałeś? – Dean spoglądał na przemian na Castiela i na Sama.  
Castiel przytaknął bez słowa.

– To nie… nie okłamywaliśmy cię! Nie mówiliśmy ci wszystkiego, ale to nie znaczy, że kłamaliśmy. Jezu Chryste! – kopnął łóżko, w którym głośno zaskrzypiały sprężyny. – Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że wolałbyś, żebyśmy ci się do tego przyznali? Co niby miałem zrobić? Powiedzieć „Cześć, miło cię poznać, a tak przy okazji, ja i Sam jesteśmy czymś więcej niż braćmi…”

– Nie – Castiel spojrzał na niego, blady i przestraszony. – Nie mów tego.

– Cas – odezwał się Sam. Jego głos był łagodny, kiedy próbował wszystko wyjaśnić, w przeciwieństwie do zagniewanego Deana. – Słuchaj. Wiem, że ciężko to przyjąć. Nigdy nikomu nie powiedzieliśmy. Rodzinie, przyjaciołom, nikomu.

– Powinniście byli powiedzieć mi.

– Żebyś już wtedy oznajmił nam to, co chcesz powiedzieć teraz? Super – Dean gestykulował żywo, przemierzając pokój. – Po prostu… wyrzuć to z siebie, dobra? Powiedz nam, że pójdziemy do piekła i że powinieneś był mnie tam zostawić, że jesteśmy obrzydliwi i anormalni. To nic, czego sam bym sobie nie mówił.

Imię Deana padło z ust Castiela niczym bezsilny, bezużyteczny dźwięk.

– Zawsze mieliśmy tylko siebie – powiedział Sam. Patrzył na Castiela z otwartością i błaganiem w oczach. Splótł ręce na piersi i ruszył przed siebie. Castiel złapał się na tym, że ich obserwuje, różnice pomiędzy nimi. Prostolinijność Sama, sfrustrowane ruchy Deana. Estetycznie, niemal poetycko, stanowili dla siebie nawzajem doskonałe uzupełnienie. Wydawało się zrozumiałe – albo przynajmniej logiczne – że ich związek powinien być realizowany na każdym dostępnym poziomie.

– To, co jest pomiędzy nami – kontynuował Sam. – Wiemy, że to nie jest normalne. Ani naturalne. Ale sprawdza się dla nas. Cas, musisz to zrozumieć. Nasi rodzice odeszli. Nigdy nie mieliśmy normalnego życia. Przez całe moje życie to Dean był tym, na którym mogłem polegać. I on ma tylko mnie.  
Castielowi o wiele łatwiej było patrzeć na niego niż na Deana.

– Myślisz, że to, co robicie, jest słuszne?

– Tak – powiedział Sam.

– Nie – powiedział Dean.

Wymienili krótkie spojrzenia.

– Jak możesz tak myśleć? – zaczął Sam.

– O co ci do cholery chodzi?

Sam ruszył jego stronę.

– Chodzi mi to, jak możesz to kontynuować, jeśli sądzisz, że to niewłaściwe?

– Jak… bo ty… – Dean przerwał, przeczesując dłonią włosy, patrząc w dół na swoje buty, zanim znów spojrzał bratu w oczy. – Bo jestem słaby. Bo nie potrafię przestać – zmarszczył brwi, przez co wyglądał jak stary człowiek, naznaczony przez niepokój i zagubienie. – Naprawdę myślisz, że to, co robimy jest w porządku?

– Oczywiście, że jest – powiedział Sam, kładąc dłoń na twarzy Deana. – Boże, Dean, bez ciebie… bez ciebie nie byłbym kim jestem. Nie przetrwałbym tego wszystkiego. Wiedząc, że mogę tu wrócić i że będziemy razem… to jedyne, co…

Zawiesił głowę. Natychmiastowo, bezrefleksyjnie, Dean zagarnął go w uścisku.

– Sammy – powiedział; słowa zostały stłumione przez materiał koszuli Sama.

– To nie może być złe – wyszeptał Sam. – Nie uwierzę w to.

Odwrócili się w stronę Castiela i anioł poczuł się jak podglądacz. Ta scena była o wiele intymniejsza od tamtej, której świadkiem był wcześniej. W ich gestach mógł dostrzec skrępowanie i kotłujące się sprzeczne myśli, i to sprawiało mu ból. Chciał tego, chciał czuć w ten sposób i wiedzieć, że jego pragnienia, potrzeby, to, co chce zagarnąć, jest słuszne. I chciał coś oddać w zamian, całkowicie, ufnie, wiedząc, że zostanie zrozumiany i zaakceptowany. Bez osądzania. Bez ryzyka porażki.

– Powinienem odejść – szepnął i odwrócił się do drzwi, na wpół przekonany, że jego słowa zostały pochłonięte przez powietrze.

– Nie – powiedział Dean ostro. – Nie powinieneś.

Przerwał uścisk, sięgnął przed siebie i szarpnął mocno za ramię Castiela. Castiel potknął się i ledwo zdołał odzyskać równowagę, zanim runął na Deana.

– Skoro mogłeś być palantem i podjąć temat, teraz musisz zostać i posprzątać bałagan, który narobiłeś – głos Deana wciąż nasączony był jadem. – Dawaj, Cas, miejmy to za sobą. Co o tym myślisz?  
Castiel chciał zaprotestować, powiedzieć, że nie jest w to zaangażowany, że nie ma z tym nic wspólnego, ale to byłoby przyznanie się do własnej porażki i co gorsze, wykluczyłoby go na zawsze z uczestnictwa w ich związku, pozbawiłoby go prawa głosu odnośnie do działań i wyborów podejmowanych przez dwóch ludzi, o których troszczył się bardziej niż kiedykolwiek sądził, że jest to możliwe. Kochał Sama, ponieważ Dean go kochał i kochał Deana, bo niemożliwe byłoby go nie kochać. Razem zawładnęli nim tak dogłębnie, że miał problem z potępieniem wyboru, którego dokonali.

Jego serce uderzało w żebra. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, cokolwiek, świadomy ich spojrzeń na sobie, ciepła ciał blisko siebie, prywatności i intymności tej sytuacji, i jego oczy zamknęły się.

– Jestem zazdrosny – usłyszał własne słowa.

Moment ciszy pozwolił ich brzmieniu opaść w powietrzu niczym mgła.  
Castiel otworzył oczy, bojąc się, czy jego wyznanie nie zniszczyło świata. Dłoń Sama obejmowała teraz rękę Deana i spojrzenie Castiela było przyszpilone do tej oznaki połączenia. Tak prosty kontakt i tak mocny. Tak niezniszczalny. Tego chciał. Palce zaciśnięte wokół palców, dwa nadgarstki wybijające puls w siebie nawzajem.

– Powiedziałeś… zazdrosny? – spytał Sam, wpatrując się w niego.

– Tak – Castiel mamrotał, wiedział o tym, ale nie miał w sobie odwagi, by mówić wyraźniej. – Zazdroszczę wam.

– Co to znaczy, że nam zazdrościsz? Nie rozumiem – Dean posłał mu bardzo szczególne spojrzenie.

– Nie wiem, czy potrafię wytłumaczyć – Castiel słyszał jak mówi, ale nie miał żadnej kontroli nad słowami. Wewnątrz był pusty, drżący, czując, jak prawda wycieka z niego jak krew. – Wy mieliście siebie nawzajem przez całe życie. Ja mam braci, ale nasza miłość jest zepsuta. Nie tak bezwarunkowa jak wasza. Ale teraz mam też was. I czuję… Wydaje mi się, że to czuję. Więź. A jeśli nie, chciałbym. Chciałbym czuć to, co wy.

Wciąż był skupiony na ich złączonych dłoniach, ale gdzieś ponad tym zobaczył wymianę spojrzeń pomiędzy Winchesterami i coś nierozszyfrowanego przeskakującego pomiędzy nimi. Ruch brwi, skinięcie głową, słowa kształtujące się na wargach.

– Umm… – Dean brzmiał jakby bardzo się wahał. – Chodzi ci o to, że chciałbyś czuć coś takiego jak my? Znaczy, że chciałbyś uprawiać seks? Czy że chciałbyś kogoś kochać, czy…  
Sam delikatnie ścisnął jego dłoń. Samo obserwowane ruchu fascynowało Castiela. Zupełnie jak gdyby mógł wyczuć uderzenie energii płynącej przez ramię Deana, napełniającej jego serce spokojem, świadomością, że ktoś nieustannie jest przy nim, bez względu na wszystko. Nie tylko ktoś. Sam. Sam, którego Dean kochał. Patrząc na ich dłonie, Castiel podziwiał cud dzielonych przez nich uczuć. Była tam odpowiedź na pytanie Deana i wszystko, co należało zrobić, to sięgnąć po nią i wziąć.  
Więc przykrył ich złączone dłonie własną ręką.

– O Boże – wymamrotał cicho Dean. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Jakiekolwiek emocje Dean mógł odczytać w oczach Castiela, to było dla niego zbyt wiele i Dean cofnął się niezgrabnie. Sam złapał go, ciepła dłoń znalazła się na jego ramieniu. Castiel chciał rzucić się wprost na nich, żeby zostać złapanym w ten sam sposób. Tak wiele zaufania, tak wiele miłości, dokładnie tu, w tym miejscu. Czuł się jak człowiek na pustyni, widzący złudzenie morza. Tak bliskie, tak obfite, a jednak nie może go dotknąć.

– Cas – Sam zbliżył się do niego. – Nie wiem czy prosisz o to, o co mi się wydaje, ale jeśli… Jeśli tak, musisz być pewny – podniósł dłoń, by odgarnąć opadające włosy za ucho i oczy Castiela uchwyciły ten obrazek, pełne głodu. Aby dotknąć właśnie tam. Aby poczuć miękkość prześlizgującą się pomiędzy końcówkami palców.

– Jestem pewny – powiedział chrapliwym głosem, który z trudem wydostał się z jego gardła.  
– Więc powiedz to – zachęcił Sam. – Powiedz, czego chcesz. Bo my nie zamierzamy cię wykorzystać.  
Dean zaklął i uderzył brata, chwytając mocno jego rękę. Łowca zagryzał wnętrze warg, starając się zachować kontrolę. Kontrolę nad czym? Castiel spoglądał na niego, w jednej chwili to sobie uświadamiając. Zrozumienie napłynęło falą, nie zostawiając miejsce na wahanie.

– Pragnę was – powiedział. – Was obu.

– Tak! – wyszeptał Dean, cicho i z syknięciem, ale i tak zrozumiale. Wykonał triumfalny gest zaciśniętą pięścią.

Sam uśmiechnął się do niego, zanim wrócił spojrzeniem do Castiela. Jego oczy były pełne uczucia.  
– Wydaje mi się, że jest zadowolony.

– A ty? – Castiel już zastanawiał się nad tymi wszystkimi miejscami, których dotknie, gdy tama zostanie zerwana. – Czy ty jesteś zadowolony?

Sam uwolnił rękę z uścisku Deana i podniósł ją do twarzy Castiela, przesuwając szybko opuszkami palców po policzku.

– Wiesz – powiedział – ze wszystkich ludzi, którzy mogli się o nas dowiedzieć, cieszę się, że padło na ciebie. Jesteś inny, Cas, inni niż wszyscy, których spotkałem. Po raz pierwszy czuję się, jakbyśmy poznali kogoś na naszym poziomie. Wiem, że to ironia losu i w ogóle, bo, oczywiście, ty nie jesteś, ale…

– To znaczy, że jest zadowolony – głos Deana był zdyszany, a jego ruchy zdecydowane i szybkie. Momentalnie stanął pomiędzy nimi i wsunął dłoń w włosy Castiela. Anioł zadrżał, krótko i gwałtownie. Złapał się rękawów Deana, by nie stracić równowagi.

– Jesteś pewny, że jesteś pewny? – spytał Dean. Castiel przytaknął bez wahania i został nagrodzony uśmiechem.

Dłoń Sama powędrowała od jego policzka w dół, nieznacznie pieszcząc kark i kiedy Castiel obrócił się w jego stronę, Sam spoglądał na niego oczyma pełnymi cierpliwości.

– Myślę, że ty i Dean powinniście… – nie musiał nawet kończyć zdania. Ciągle nie przerywał kontaktu, nie puścił jego karku. Jego dłoń spoczywała tam ciepła i pewna, kiedy Dean otoczył wolnym ramieniem talię Castiela. Nos przy nosie, stali i oddychali razem. Trzy dłonie na jego ciele – we włosach, na karku, wokół pasa. Castiel mógł czuć przepływ energii, silny i spokojny, poprzez ich trzech. To trzymało go w jednym kawałku, kiedy Dean zbliżył się i przycisnął swoje usta do warg Castiela w pierwszym, delikatnym, miękkim pocałunku.

Natychmiast napełnił się ciepłem. Krótki, niski dźwięk wydobył się z jego gardła, Castiel ścisnął mocno ramiona Deana, otwierając usta, starając się poczuć fakturę i kształt jego warg na swoich. Napotkał chętny język, który wkradł się w usta Castiela i odnalazł jego własny, rozpoczynając serię powolnych pieszczot i sprawiając, że kolana anioła zmiękły. Dean zajęczał nie przerywając pocałunku, jego dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści.

Sam owinął ramię wokół talii Castiela i przycisnął swoją klatkę piersiową do jego pleców. Temperatura wzrosła o dwadzieścia stopni i Castiel pomyślał, że jego krew się zagotuje. Oszołomiony, obezwładniony przez dotyk, wydawał z siebie desperackie dźwięki w usta Deana, by następnie odchylić głowę na ramię Sama. Dean podążył za nim, liżąc ścieżkę od dolnej wargi do linii szczęki, skubiąc jego kark i Castiel stracił kontrolę nad dźwiękami, jakie wydobywały się z jego ust. Z rozwartymi ustami i ściągniętymi brwiami, wzdychał, kiedy jego nerwy rozpalały się jak neon, sypiąc iskrami przy każdym oszałamiającym ruchu. Sięgnął dłonią za siebie, by wreszcie z zachwytem zanurzyć ją w potarganej miękkości włosów Sama. Kiedy przekręcił głowę, Sam pociągnął go w tył, prowadząc go swoim silnym ciałem i przyciągając do pocałunku.

– O Boże – Dean wymamrotał w jego kark. – To jest tysiąc razy lepsze niż sobie wyobrażałem.

– Wyobrażałeś to sobie? – spytał Castiel słabym głosem.

– Jasna cholera, że tak – wyszeptał Dean, zanim znów zmiażdżył wargi Castiela swoimi.  
Świadomość, że Dean myślał o nim w ten sposób, wzbudziła serię nowych dreszczy. Castiel był teraz twardy, tak samo jak przyciśnięty do niego Sam, a kiedy odważnie przesuwał rękę w dół klatki piersiowej Deana, po cieple promieniującym na jego dłoń mógł się domyślić, co tam znajdzie. Owinął rękę wokół wybrzuszenia w spodniach Deana, wiedząc, że on był tego przyczyną, czując się jak najpotężniejsza istota na świecie. Sam i Dean dzielili się tym z nim. Swoim sekretem, swoim pożądaniem, tym, czym byli. Castiel pomyślał, że jeśli teraz spali się na popiół, będzie całkowicie zadowolony z wyborów, dzięki którym się tu znalazł.

Czuł dłoń Deana sięgającą za niego, by złapać pośladek Sama. Sam zadrżał i zadygotał tuż za nim. Castiel wymieniał z nimi pocałunki, pochylając się, by lizać szyję Deana, kiedy bracia się całowali i pozwalał, by go prowadzili, powoli, przesuwając się pomiędzy ich stopami, w stronę łóżka.  
Nie bał się seksu, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie rozumiał jego istoty, aż do teraz. Wydawał mu się przesycony potem i gorączką, męczący i niepokojąco uzależniający. Czym było to, co doprowadzało istoty ludzkie do ekstremum dla zwykłej, ulotnej fizycznej przyjemności? Głupie pytanie w świetle jego nowych doświadczeń. Więc to jest pożądanie, miażdżące uczucie, że inna osoba jest twoim oddechem, twoim ciepłem, całym twoim życiem. Czuł je teraz i zastanawiał się, jak mógł przetrwać bez niego do tej pory chociaż sekundę. Ciepło Sama utrzymywało go przy życiu; przepełnione głodem pocałunki Deana były jego pokarmem. Był żywy pomiędzy nimi, w sposób, którego nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył. Połączony. Bezpieczny. Drżący przy każdym oddechu.  
Jego świat był pełen dźwięków. Szmer zdejmowanych i odrzucanych ubrań, lądujących na podłodze. Jęk i dźwięki rozciąganych mięśni, miękki szmer dłoni sunących wzdłuż ciała. Dean warczał, wygryzając swoją drogę w dół brzucha Castiela. Sam jęczał, kiedy Castiel uczył się, jak go dotykać. Płytkie oddechy przy jego uszach, na jego pasie. Dźwięk własnej krwi szumiącej w żyłach. Wściekłe bicie trzech serc.

– Potrzebuję was – usłyszał własne słowa. – Potrzebuję was obu tak bardzo.

– Też cię potrzebujemy, Cas – głos Deana niespodziewanie znów dał się słyszeć przy jego skroni. Miękkie wargi pieściły płatek ucha. – Zawsze cię potrzebowaliśmy.

Sam był delikatny i pewny w otwieraniu go, i Castiel chętnie rozłożył nogi na łóżku, pozwalając Deanowi pieścić swoje plecy i szeptać zachęcająco w kark, kiedy palce Sama mijały stawiające opór mięśnie i rozluźniały go. Kiedy się przekręcił, ciało Sama było tuż obok, żeby go rozgrzać, dłonie Deana podciągały jego nogi. Sam leżał przy nim, chwytając jego twarz w swoje długie palce i całując go, kiedy Dean układał się pomiędzy jego nogami.

Wrażenie nacisku było dziwne, nieznane, tak jak większość z tych nowych uczuć. Ważniejszy jednak od gładkiego penisa wślizgującego się w jego wnętrze (aksamit i marmur, myślał chaotycznie, starożytne i tak nowe) był nacisk piersi na jego plecach, powolny, obezwładniający ciężar na jego ciele. Czuł się cięższy niż w przeciągu całego życia, przyciągany przez nieprzytomnie długie pocałunki Sama, przez gorący oddech na swoich ramionach i powściągliwy ruch (Boże, jak on może poruszać się tak wolno) bioder Deana, spokojny, skupiony, mechaniczny. Przeżycie przytłoczyło go. Jęknął długo i przeciągle, zaciskając dłoń na prześcieradle, drugą przesuwając delikatnie po biodrze Sama.

Policzek Deana spoczął na krótko na jego plecach, jako zwieńczenie jednego pchnięcia, i rzeczywistość zatrzymała się. Castiel wiedział, co czuje. To był moment tuż przed uwolnieniem napięcia, kiedy każdy element skomplikowanej maszyny współgra z pozostałymi w idealnej harmonii. Ich trójka, razem, współdziałała. Ich oddechy, ich ciała, razem, współgrały. Sam uśmiechnął się do Deana i jego oczy błysnęły. Castiel obserwował ich milczące porozumienie, jasne jak promień światła.

– Cas – wycharczał Dean i wszystko zaczęło się od nowa.

Stając się śmielszy, pomimo zamętu pożądania i uczuć, w jaki wrzucił go Dean, Castiel przesunął dłonią wzdłuż pleców Sama, w dół aż do jego kształtnych pośladków. Kiedy jego palce zaczęły wpychać się pomiędzy nie w zaciekawionym, chciwym poszukiwaniu, Sam przerwał ich pocałunek, odrzucił głowę w tył i krzyknął głośno. Castiel pochwycił spojrzenie, które posłał bratu, pełne zdesperowanego pragnienia i pytań. W odpowiedzi Dean spowolnił ruchy bioder, sięgając ponad Castielem, by dotknąć twarzy Sama, i jego usta ułożyły się w słowa, których Castiel nie mógł zrozumieć.

Sam składał drobne pocałunki i liźnięcia wzdłuż szczęki Castiela.

– Chcę, żebyś mnie pieprzył – wyszeptał; wulgaryzm brzmiał w jego ustach równie szczerze i serdecznie jak każde inne słowo wychodzące z jego ust. Castiel chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Sam uciszył go głębokim pocałunkiem. – Proszę.

Dean otoczył jego pierś silnymi ramionami, podnosząc go, sadzając na swoich kolanach. Jego penis wysunął się z niego i Castiel odczuł dziwną pustkę. Szarpnął się, opadając znów w uścisk Deana.

– Wszystko w porządku, Cas – wyszeptał, słowa graniczyły z warkotem. – Jesteśmy przy tobie.  
To nigdy nie wzbudzało wątpliwości, ale zapewnienie i tak przyniosło Castielowi ulgę. Co za dziwny świat, gdzie słowa były czymś więcej niż tylko swoimi znaczeniami. Zajęczał i odwrócił głowę, by pocałować Deana, jego usta, jego kark.

– Pokaż mi jak – powiedział.

Odczołgał się na bok, naprowadzając braci na siebie za pomocą dłoni i zachęcających spojrzeń. Dean wydobył z siebie niski pomruk i runął na Sama, ich ciała złączyły się od bioder po piersi, palce splotły się, kiedy się całowali, długo i mokro. Castiel zobaczył te same drgnięcia pleców, co pierwszej nocy, ale teraz to nie było przerażające; teraz to była sztuka. Teraz miał pozwolenie, by patrzeć i to wszystko zmieniało.

Castiel obserwował, jak Dean rozciąga Sama, prowadząc delikatnie palce wokół jego wejścia, i otwiera go. To samo przytrafiło się jemu zaledwie kilka minut temu; on był tym, który leżał na brzuchu, jęcząc pod wpływem dziwnej sensacji. Ale Sam nie potrzebował czasu, by przywyknąć do wtargnięcia. Od razu napierał na palce Deana, szepcząc chrapliwie więcej i szybciej z takim entuzjazmem, że Castiel zaczął tracić cierpliwość.

– Zrób to – powiedział, przykładając dłoń do pleców Deana. – Chcę to zobaczyć.  
Sam uśmiechnął się i przekręcił, przyciągając do siebie Deana. Uśmiechał się szeroko i radośnie, dopóki ich usta się nie złączyły. Dean wsunął się w niego z ciężkim drgnięciem bioder. Castiel obserwował, jak obaj zatapiają się w sobie, skupieni na punkcie złączenia, zachwycony tym widokiem. Dean i Sam składali się w jedną całość, kolana i łokcie złączone, przyciśnięte do siebie brzuchy. Poruszali się jak syrop, jak krew, jak coś lepkiego i ciekłego. Po pewnym czasie trudno było powiedzieć, który z kawałków zaróżowionego ciała do kogo należy.

Byli tak całkowicie zajęci sobą nawzajem. Castiel znów zaczynał się czuć jak podglądacz. Sięgnął dłonią, by popieścić głowę Deana, przesunąć kciukiem po obnażonym ramieniu. Każdy dotyk został nagrodzony jękiem i drżeniem; w końcu Dean sięgnął po niego i złapał go mocno, i Castiel osunął się na nich; jego dłonie poszukiwały czegokolwiek, czego mogłyby dotknąć. Jego penis ocierał się kusząco o miejsce, w którym łączyły się ich ciała. Pod nimi Sam wydał z siebie nieprzytomny dźwięk i wszystko rozpadło się w gmatwaninę dotyku i szalonych pocałunków.

– O Boże.

– Tam, tam.

– Nnn… Cas, proszę.

– O kurwa.

– Cholera, tak dobrze.

– O Boże. O Boże. Mocniej.

– Dean. Tak.

Tym razem głos Castiela złączył z nimi, został dodany do chóru jęków. Jak trzecia nuta, która zmienia prostą pięciolinię w akord durowy, jego głos zmienił czyste brzmienie seksu w coś prawdziwszego, wspanialszego. Dwie pary rąk, dwoje chętnych ust walczących o jego i Castiel czuł moc wcale nie różną od tej, którą dzierżył w swojej anielskiej formie, moc czerpaną z nieskończonej miłości, z wiedzy o całym wszechświecie, który został mu ofiarowany. Nie wiedział, kogo całował w danym momencie. Nie wiedział, czyje nogi splątane były z jego własnymi. Nie musiał rozpoznawać różnicy pomiędzy nimi, bo to było słuszne. Nie ważne kto, to było słuszne.

W jakiś sposób chaos znów zmienił się w porządek. Castiel przycisnął się do chętnego ciała Sama, wprowadzając penis w szczelinę jego tyłka i westchnął, ściskając bezradnie jego ramiona, kiedy ciepło i tarcie przepłynęło przez jego ciało. Dean stanął za nim, trzymając go w miejscu, szepcząc zachęcająco w jego ucho. Dłonie Castiela opadły na biodra Sama, kierując je w górę i do tyłu, a z ust anioła wydobył się jęk, do którego nie sądził, że jest zdolny, kiedy zanurzył się w ciało Sama.  
Wszystko było idealne. Castiel na kolanach. Sam leżący na plecach. Dean za Castielem, z gorącą i twardą erekcją przyciśniętą do jego pleców. Castiel opadł na dłonie i kolana, przykrywając Sama, jego ramiona drżały. Spojrzał w dół na twarz, na której nawet pomimo drgnięć bólu i oddechu pełnego napięcia, jaśniał uśmiech. Włosy Sama były skołtunione, mokre od potu na czole. Uśmiech Sama promieniał dla niego. Castiel przynależał tutaj.

– Dean – wyszeptał z pożądaniem, wyginając się tak, aby przycisnąć tyłek do zaczerwionej główki penisa i to była cała zachęta i prośba, jakiej Dean potrzebował

Dean wszedł w niego z łatwością, jego biodra przypierały i wyprowadzały Castiela z Sama. To, jak udawało im się zachować równowagę w ostrożnym i skomplikowanym połączeniu, pozostało zagadką na inną okazję. W tym momencie ważne było tylko to, że byli w sobie i naokoło siebie, i to działało. Sam jęczał i przyciskał się do niego, jego penis uderzał w brzuch Casa. Ssące chciwie usta Deana tworzyły tatuaż na jego plecach. Dean wsuwał się w niego. Castiel jęczał i pchał własnymi biodrami. Sam uniósł nogi, by owinąć je wokół nich obu, znajdując wygodne oparcie dla pięt na biodrach Deana.

– Cas – głos Sama. – Więcej. Mocniej.

Ich usta i skronie były złączone. Dean był tym, który pracował, pchając Casa w dół, wtłaczając go głębiej w swojego brata. Sam wychodził naprzeciw jego ruchom i krzyczał. Castiel starał się zapamiętać pozycję, towarzyszący jej wyraz twarzy Sama, na następny raz, kiedy to powtórzą. Bo teraz, gdy już znaleźli się w tym punkcie, nie będzie zdolny na nim poprzestać. Będzie potrzebował więcej. Może następnym razem Sam znajdzie się w jego wnętrzu. On posiądzie Deana. Z ustami wokół penisa Sama, z dłońmi Deana na swoich jądrach, z ręką na swojej piersi i jeszcze jedną w swoim wnętrzu. Pod prysznicem. Opierając się o ścianę. Wypełniało go tysiące lat fantazji, którymi nigdy nie pozwalał sobie się rozkoszować. Teraz każdy erotyczny obraz, który poznał, wracał do niego i domagał się uwagi. On. Tutaj. Z tymi mężczyznami. W każdy możliwy sposób. Na świecie nie było wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby zaspokoić wszystkie jego pragnienia, wszystko, w czym chciał uczestniczyć.

Czuł wzrok Deana ponad sobą, skupiony na przymkniętych oczach Sama.

– Kocham cię, Sammy – wymruczał Dean. – Kocham was obu tak bardzo.  
Jego biodra uderzały silnie i mocno, zataczając małe koła przy ciele Castiela. Domagały się odpowiedzi. Głos Castiela rozległ się jednocześnie z odpowiedzią Sama:

– Kocham cię – wyszeptali obaj. Usta Sama ułożyły się w okrągłe O w zaskoczeniu, zanim przeszły w uśmiech.

– Ciebie też – powiedział, podnosząc dłoń do twarzy Castiela

Sam go kochał. Dean go kochał. Castiel kochał ich obu. Mocno zagryzł wargę i starał się usilnie jeszcze nie dochodzić. Ale dreszcz już przez niego przebiegł; Dean wprowadzał w niego falami gorącą słodycz, a Sam rozlewał się ciepłem pod nim i nie mógł się powstrzymać. Ryknął, gryząc obojczyk Sama, unosząc wysoko biodra i opadając mocno w dół, kiedy dochodził, z tnącą jak miecz uczuciem rozkoszy i intensywności. Zapłakał. Jego biodra poruszały się za szybko. Dean gwałtownie zaczerpnął tchu i przytrzymał go mocno. Sam odrzucił głowę w tył. Żar nakrył świat bielą.

Kiedy przyszedł do siebie, Dean konwulsyjnie ściskał jego ramiona, krzycząc ich imiona i przeklinając. Strumień pożądania i potrzeb wypełnił Castiela. Żałował, że odleciał tak bardzo, tak daleko, że nie mógł w pełni doświadczyć wędrówki Deana do orgazmu. Teraz było za późno. Ale Sam wciąż pocił się i przyciskał do niego, jego twarz była wykrzywiona pragnieniem i Castiel skupił się na nim, obserwując zmiany w jego mimice, kiedy Dean pogrążył się w zapomnieniu ponad nimi.

– Powiedz mi, czego pragniesz, Sam – powiedział niskim, drżącym głosem.

Na wpół otwarte oczy Sama odnalazły jego spojrzenie. Uśmiech zadrgał w kącikach jego usta.

– Chcę ciebie – wymamrotał. – Chcę tego.

Sfrustrowany, Castiel zagryzł wargi. Chciał zobaczyć, jak Sam dochodzi, chciał wiedzieć, co może go do tego doprowadzić, właśnie teraz. I wtedy Dean ześlizgnął się z niego, przez co plecy Castiela owiało zimno, a jego świat stał się na półumarły. Miękł teraz, wciąż wewnątrz Sama, i zaczął panikować. Nie chciał zostawić Sama bez satysfakcji. To wszystko było zbyt dobre. Co się stanie, jeśli się okaże, że to Castiel był słabym ogniwem? Jeśli Sam uzna, że do nich nie pasuje? Co jeśli już nigdy się tu nie znajdzie?

Ale wtedy ręka Deana sięgnęła pomiędzy nich i Dean był tuż przy Samie, warcząc przy jego uchu.

– Następnym razem – powiedział – następnym razem, Sammy, Cas i ja obaj cię zerżniemy. W tym samym czasie. Będziesz miał nas obu w sobie, otworzymy cię na oścież, zawłaszczymy cię. Nasze ręce będą wszędzie na tobie. Będziesz tak pełen nas. Będzie tak dobrze.  
I zanim nawet skończył, Sam zadrżał, dochodząc w dłoni Deana, rozlewając się na brzuchu Castiela, biała sperma rozpryskująca się na ich trójce i jego usta zwróciły się zachłannie w górę, po pocałunki Castiela, Deana; jedna dłoń nerwowo przemierzała włosy Casa, druga otaczała kark Deana. To był niesamowity widok. A słowa Deana sprawiły, że krew w Castielu zawrzała. Może to były tylko niegrzeczne słówka, mające sprawić, że Sam dojdzie, ale Castiel tego właśnie chciał. Rozpaczliwie. Był świadkiem skrzyżowania się fantazji i rzeczywistości, i nie sądził, aby dłużej był w stanie dostrzegać między nimi różnicę.

– Dziękuję – szepnął, wychodząc z Sama, zostawiając go pustego i drżącego, opadł obok niego bezwładnie, zdyszany, pokryty potem.

– Nnnn – powiedział Sam. – O Boże, Cas, to ja dziękuję – dodał.

– Taak – Dean umościł się po jego drugiej stronie i wyciągnął ramię ponad Samem, aby powoli pieścić udo Castiela. – Dzięki.

Castiel wciąż myślał, że to on powinien dziękować. Ale uśmiechnął się i milczał.  
Wzięli razem prysznic, powoli i na wpół sennie, zanim padli na prześcieradła, by zasnąć, Sam i Castiel po bokach Deana. Wisiorek znów był tam, gdzie powinien, opleciony wokół szyi Deana, i Castiel w końcu także znajdował się tam, gdzie przynależał.


End file.
